Mixuki MewMew
by xSeashellz
Summary: Mixuki has moved back to Tokyo, where everything is strange to her, and her new friends are focusing on getting her used to the big city. All this is enough to stress anybody. Add the fact that she changes into a cat, and then you have... well, this story
1. Flashback

**Author's note: ok, this is my first fanfic, so yeah; it may not be up to standards. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave any feedback. )**

**Dedications: this story is dedicated to Desiree, for aspiring a dream, and giving me moral support, and ideas. Without her, there would _be_ no story. **

**Key code: **

**"People talking out loud"**

**'People thinking, not out loud'**

**(Me and my wonderful comments)**

**Behind the scenes:**

Ranma:What! You made me and Akane **married**?

**Me: it's my story; I can do whatever I wish.**

Ranma: growl

**Me: uh… don't worry it'll all work out! )**

Ranma: it'd better…

**Title:** Mixuki Mew Mew

**Summary**: Mixuki, daughter of Ranma and Akane, has moved back to Tokyo, where everything is extremely strange to her. Her new friends only have one thing in mind: "Transformation: City girl". All this is enough to stress anybody… toss in the fact that she changes into a cat, and then you have… well, this story. )

**Story**:

Mixuki looked out the window of her new bedroom and gazed thoughtfully at the lovely color-changing trees of autumn.

'You don't get much of nature around here,' she thought wistfully.

Mixuki had been born in Tokyo, Japan but then…

--Flashback-->

Months after the birth of her first child Mixuki, Akane received a note, from the hotheaded Kuno.

**Kuno is one of the suitors in love with Akane. He's very popular among classmates, but not with Akane, although he doesn't seem to understand that…**

The letter reads:

Sweet, sweet Akane,

I know that you must be blind to have chosen Ranma over me,

But it's your lucky day!

You have another opportunity to be with me!

Come with me to the mountains

And we'll live happily ever after!

XOXOXOXO, Kuno

Below the note, was the address for a small cabin on Muckiita Mountain, a cabin that had a reputation for wonderfully romantic vacations.

Laughing, Akane pocketed the note, and left to see what Ranma and Mixuki were up to.

**Ranma, Akane's husband, has had a terrible curse bestowed upon him. When splashed with cold water, he becomes a girl, while hot water reverses the effect.**

Earlier, Akane had left Ranma in the kitchen with Mixuki to finish up a lovely chocolate cake she'd spent all afternoon baking.

"Now remember, daddy's gunna throw out one little tiny slice of mommy's awful rubbery chocolate cake. You can too, I mean I don't want to punish you with that thing she calls a cake, but remember, we won't tell mommy, got it?" said Ranma.

Mixuki gurgled.

Akane, listening by the door the entire time, rushed into the room angrily, "WHAT did you say about _my_ cake?" she snarled.

"Oh, uh, Akane! Mixuki and I were just praising this wonderful cake that you spent so much time baking for us!" Ranma said nervously, eyes darting everywhere for a possible exit.

"If that's what you call praise, I'd hate to hear your criticism!" and with that said, she kicked Ranma through the roof and he soared through the sky all the way to the schoolyard, 3 blocks away. (He can fly!)

She picked up Mixuki, who was left sitting on the floor, and cradled her.

"Who wouldn't like _my_ cooking?" she asked the baby. More gurgling. (Yes, she likes to gurgle.)

Akane sighed, picked up the note from Kuno, which had fallen out of her pocket and onto the floor.

"Maybe I should at least talk to him," she murmured "and that'll surely get Ranma steamed!"

She started packing right away.

On the day of her journey, everyone was in a bad mood.

"Fine! Go! See if I care!" yelled Ranma, watching Akane carry her bags to Mr. Hakilu's truck, the same truck that would drive Akane to the mountains.

Without even waving goodbye, Akane sped away…

**One week later**

Ranma received a letter, but it wasn't signed, but he figured it was from Akane, begging him to forgive her.

Ranma,

If you love me,

Meet me in at Shiima springs,

I miss you so.

'Ha,' thought Ranma, 'I knew she'd come to her senses eventually! After all, who wouldn't miss me?' (Ego)

So he packed up his bags, strapped Mixuki on his back, and took off for Shiima.

**Shampoo, a Chinese Amazon warrior, was an old suitor of Ranma's. She fell into the Shiima springs, and transforms into a cat.**

'Shampoo brilliant!' thought Shampoo, 'now shampoo get Ranma all to self!'

Shampoo had written the note to Ranma, and was planning on using a new herbal pastry, to "show" Ranma that she was better than Akane. Now all she had to do was wait for him to show up.

"Dumb Akane," mumbled Ranma, trudging up the steps to the spring. "Why couldn't she have picked a easier place to get to?" Mixuki started gurgling.

When he finally reached the Shiima springs, he was greeted by a cry of "Shampoo knew you come for her!" then he was embraced by a warm pastry smell… and the next thing he knew… he was lying asleep, mumbling "the wonderful shampoo… I love shampoo…"

Meanwhile, Mixuki had been left, unnoticed on the rocks near the spring. (The same spring shampoo had drowned in, thus turning her into a cat.) Mixuki, seeing a sparkle of crystal floating on the water's surface, reached over to get a closer look… and SPLASH! She was a cat.

The sudden disturbance woke Ranma, who hurried over to the edge of the springs, and pulled out an unhappy Mixuki. An unhappy Mixuki, who happened to be as big as a large foot, covered in white fur, and was mewing.

'Uh oh…' thought Ranma. 'Akane is going to be very unhappy.'

--End flashback-->

**Me: the end!**

Ranma: grrrrr…

**Me: um… maybe not then…**

**Back to the story:**

After Akane knocked Ranma unconscious, she took the news pretty well.

But life in Tokyo was hard, with raising a half cat, so Akane decided to relocate the family to a small village in china, called Meka.

No one thought much of a half-cat. Since many of the springs were in China; at least 40 of the entire population was half-something. (Well at least, in _my_ story they are)

Mixuki loved the wonderful senses of nature in Meka. Meka was a very un-modernized village, so she grew up without knowing about televisions. (Can you believe it?)

She loved plowing and harvesting, and was devastated, when Ranma insisted that they locate back to Tokyo so she could get a proper education. (Or he wanted to watch television…)

Tomorrow she would start her first day in 9th grade at Tokyo Secondary, for grades 7 through 12. She was very worried…

Next day

Mixuki wore a giant, hot pink puffy party dress with giant bows and a straw hat. Her sun-streaked black hair was done in pigtails on the top of her head. She wore her shiny white platform shoes, and a hay-basket was used as her backpack. It was the prettiest outfit she'd ever seen. She usually saved it for special occasions, like weddings, or parties. But she wondered why students were laughing and pointing….

'Maybe this outfit is too great for them to bear!' she thought.

But before she could ponder this any longer, she heard someone yell, "DUCK!" as a giant circular metal disk came flying at her, but all she could think about was 'ducks here sure are strange…'

--End of chapter 1-->

Ok! That's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it and will keep reading. Reviews, comments, and suggestions are all welcome. Until next time…


	2. New Beginnings

Mixuki MewMew Chapter 2: "New Beginnings" 

**Story Summary: **Mixuki, daughter of Ranma and Akane, has moved back to Tokyo, where everything is extremely strange to her. Her new friends only have one thing in mind: "Transformation: City girl". All this is enough to stress anybody… toss in the fact that she changes into a cat, and then you have… well, this story. )

**Chapter Summary:**

**

* * *

****Author's note: ok, this is my first fanfic, so yeah; it may not be up to standards. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave any feedback. )**

**Dedications: this story is dedicated to Desiree, for aspiring a dream, and giving me moral support, and ideas. Without her, there would _be_ no story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and Co. but I do own Mixuki and Friends, so it's copyright-ed by Me. **

**Key code: **

"**People talking out loud"**

'**People thinking, not out loud'**

**(Me and my wonderful comments)**

**

* * *

****Behind the Scenes**

**Me: all right! Now it's Mixuki's turn to shine.**

**Ranma:** does that mean I'm not in the story anymore?

**Me: sure… you'll be in it! Just uh… not as … much**

**Ranma: **but…but… but I'm Ranma!

**Me: …**

**

* * *

**

She heard someone yell, "DUCK!" as a giant circular metal disk came flying at her, but all she could think about was 'ducks here sure are strange…'

**

* * *

**

The next thing she knew, Mixuki was lying flat on her back, a Frisbee on her face.

"Ow…" she whined.

"Hey you, you okay?" asked a tall boy with dark sandy hair. (I don't know how he can have dark sandy colored hair, ok? It just seems like a good way to describe it.) He jogged over quickly and helped Mixuki up.

"Hey you, do I _look_ okay?" Mixuki shot back.

"Geez… sorry… I told you to duck…"

"Oh, so it's my fault you can't keep track of your ducks?"

He stared at her strangely, but decided to let it pass, and smiled at her.

"My name's Kouske," he said.

"Mixuki," she replied.

Kouske held his hand up for a high five, but Mixuki just stared at it blankly.

"You slap it…" he said, confused.

"Why?" asked Mixuki.

"I don't know…you just _do_," he said.

'What kind of person doesn't know that? Where's she from anyways, looks like she's dressed to go milk a cow or something…' he thought, but instead, he just said, "Uh… are you lost or something?"

"Excuse me!" shouted Mixuki, clearly offended, "my father, _the_ Ranma Saotome, Head of the Tendo Dojo, has sent me to _this_ place, where _you_ happen to be breathing my air!"

Kouske, startled, said, " that's interesting… never heard of a Saotome or a Tendo dojo, maybe he's trying to up his reputation by sending his daughter to the best martial arts school in all of Tokyo."

Mixuki was too surprised to insult him back. "M-martial arts school!"

"Yep, welcome to Tokyo Secondary," he said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

Mixuki was still gaping and not responding.

"Hey, Kou! Where's the Frisbee?" yelled a voice.

"Whoops, I almost forgot," said Kouske, picking up the Frisbee to leave. Then he noticed Mixuki just standing there all alone, looking lost and he quickly felt bad for her. "Hey, wanna come over and meet the gang?"

Mixuki just stood there, dumbfounded still, muttering "martial…arts…" Kouske took that as a 'yes' and dragged her over to his buddies.

"Hey guys, this is Mixuki, she's uh… new here," he introduced.

"Oh my gosh! I love your clothes, man! Like, super awesome!" exclaimed a girl. She was slightly on the short side, with bright curly orange hair, and eager green eyes. "Where'd you get them? Is it a new trend where you come from? Where _do_ you come from? Oh my name's Jynxie, by the way." (Jynxie is always blunt and straightforward.)

"Um… I'm Mixuki Saotome, a dear friend of my mother's hand-sewed this dress, I come from Meka, and I don't know what a trend is," replied Mixuki.

"anyways," continued up Kouske, "this is Tienshin." He pointed at a scrawny fellow with dark eyes and hair, who was shyly scuffing the floor with his shoes.

"Hi," he said shyly, not looking up.

"Tienshin isn't used to visitors," whispered Jynxie.

Mixuki smiled at him, 'he reminds me of the neighbor's little 7-year old son,' she thought wistfully.

Then the gang shifted gears and cried out "Welcome to Tokyo Secondary!" cried in unison, causing a few heads to turn and snicker.

So these relatively good-looking social people were turning heads, not uncommon." So, I guess you guys are the well-known popular students, huh?" asked Mixuki distastefully.

There was an uncomfortable silence that Jynxie finally broke.

"Kinda the opposite," she said cheerfully.

Kouske interpreted, "um… we're kinda the school's… oddballs."

Mixuki burst out laughing until she realized she was the _only_ one laughing. "Oh. You're serious. Why?" (Also very blunt)

"I'm a nerd!" wailed Tienshin as if their whole oddball-predicament was his to blame entirely.

"It's not only Tien, you see, Kou is poor and I have no idea why the Shiko don't like me!"

"Shiko?" asked Mixuki, confused.

"It's you know, the gang of popular students at Tokyo Secondary. Shiko is a term for royalty (in Michelle-land it is) and that's what they consider themselves," explained Kouske with a disdainful look on his face.

"Oh," was all Mixuki managed to say. 'So it's like the head of the crop, in Meka.'

"Why doesn't the Shiko like me?" Jynxie continued to rant to herself.

Kouske and Tienshin leaned in towards Mixuki. "She's a little… _slow_ on the uptake, you know?" Kouske explained.

"But we still love her," said Tienshin, gazing at her fondly.

Kouske rolled is eyes and punched Tienshin in the arm.

"Yeow!" screeched Tien, as he tumbled to the ground.

'Wow, Tien does look like a weakling, but Kouske seemed to have used so little energy… could he be a martial arts master?' wondered Mixuki and made a mental note of it to ask her father about it, until she remembered she wasn't speaking to him because he sent her to a _martial arts_ school.

"I guess it's weird for you to be hanging out with oddballs, huh? Since well, you don't seem strange, you probably had a lot of friends back in Meka," said Jynxie. (Bluntly)

Mixuki smiled to herself, glad that they didn't know her cat secret.

"Yea, but you're probably better off with us, than the Shiko," Kouske added, hurriedly.

"Speaking of the Shiko…"

Just then, the Shiko leaders, Melle and her boyfriend Velle walked up to them.

"Well, well, well, looks like you've met the losers," Melle said to Mixuki.

"And it looks like you've contaminated the new student," Velle said to Kouske and his friends.

"Better us than you," muttered Kouske under his breath.

"Look who's talking!" screeched Melle.

"It's the pauper!" chimed in Velle. "I'm amazed that your parents can afford to send you to school! Don't they need you to help clean toilets with them or something?" with that, the rest of the Shiko cackled robotically.

But before Kouske could insult them back, the first bell rang and the students rushed to class.

"c'mon Mixuki, I'll show you to the principal's office," said Kouske, and he ushered her away from the Shiko.

Melle dragged Velle aside before hurrying off to homeroom.

"What a drag, huh?" asked Velle, "she's such a loser."

"Actually, there's nothing wrong with the girl, except that she's hanging out with losers."

"What about her taste for clothing?" protested Velle.

"What about it? Anyone who has the guts to wear something like that, obviously has self-confidence, and self-confidence doesn't come cheap, you know."

"What are you saying…?"

"She could be worth something to us," Melle said with an evil twinkle in her eyes…

Velle's eyes lit up with understanding as he nodded in agreement.

The second bell rang and they cackled together before hurrying off to class.

**

* * *

**

I know it's kinda getting off the Ranma subject, and the martial arts and stuff, but I'll try to get back to that. Hope you enjoyed, and keep a look out for chapter 3.

Feel free to leave any suggestions, comments or concerns.

Until next time, Michelle 3


	3. Plot Revealed

**

* * *

**

**Author's note: ok, this is my first fanfic, so yeah; it may not be up to standards. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and feel free to leave any feedback. )**

**Also, I want to mention that although the title is "Mixuki _Mew Mew_" this story basically has no connection whatsoever with "Tokyo MewMew" other than the fact that Mixuki turns into a cat. Sorry to disappoint. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma and Co. but I do own Mixuki and Friends, so it's copyright-ed by Me. **

**Key code: **

"**People talking out loud"**

'**People thinking, not out loud'**

**(Me and my wonderful comments)**

**

* * *

**

"She could be worth something to us," Melle said with an evil twinkle in her eyes…

Velle's eyes lit up with understanding as he nodded in agreement.

The second bell rang and they cackled together before hurrying off to class.

**

* * *

**

"Mixuki Saotome?"

"Here," answered Mixuki, trying to sound as dull as possible to avoid having those 'hey, you're new here, come up and tell us about yourself,' situations. She tried to blend in like she belonged here.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"Saotome? Are you new here?"

"Yes," mumbled Mixuki slinking deeper into her chair. She wasn't exactly considered a social butterfly.

"Come up here and tell us about yourself," instructed the teacher, routinely.

Seeing, no other way out, Mixuki begrudgingly walked up to the front of the room. She looked around at the sea of unfamiliar faces, all staring at her, waiting expectantly. Then, in the back, she saw the oddballs. Tienshin smiled lopsided at her. Jynxie was mouthing 'good luck' and Kouske gave her a thumbs up.

"No wonder they're oddballs…" muttered Mixuki under her breath. Then she heaved a great sigh, as if every moment was more torture then the previous, and begun. "My name is Mixuki Saotome, I moved here from Meka, and I dislike people." There. She'd said it.

A few jerks in the back snickered and some yelled, "village girl!"

Mixuki didn't take that as an insult, and sat down.

Luckily, the class passed by quickly and uneventfully. In fact, the whole day seemed to go without conflict.

'Home free,' thought Mixuki, smiling to herself, as she walked to her last class, martial arts.

Mixuki's father was a well-known, (well, well-known in Meka) martial artist, so Mixuki figured that she had no real worries. 'It must be in the genes,' she reassured herself.

Unfortunately, Melle and Velle met her at the door. This was obviously a bad omen. So far, she had managed to avoid them all day, which wasn't too hard since they had different classes.

"Well, well, Miss Unfriendly has decided to show up," cooed Melle in a sugary-sweet voice.

"I'm amazed that you didn't hide in the bathroom. There are people in here, in case you didn't know," chimed in Velle, taking Melle's lead.

There were a million things Mixuki thought of to tell them off with, but decided that they weren't worth the words and pushed past them.

Inside, the room was spectacular. Well, the school was dedicated to martial arts, so it wasn't a huge surprise that the martial arts room was the best of all, but wow. The walls were lined with sleek white paint, whereas the pillars and railings were gold. Black mats lined the floors, and sunshine streamed in through the glass windows from the ceiling.

At the front of the class, an old man with white hair stood facing them. He looked serious and strict, yet his eyes were dancing around joyfully, like a 5-year old.

"Class, come to order," said the man, in a deep, crinkly voice. "I am the instructor of this class, you may call me sensei. Today is the first day, so I will start you off with an extremely simple activity. Everyone, try to touch their toes, to their foreheads. Flexibility is key for martial arts."

Mixuki gaped. She couldn't even touch her toes. 'This is going to be a long class…'

**

* * *

**

After school, Mixuki groaned as her aching muscles refused to move and walk home. It took her about half an hour to walk a 5-minute route.

She wasted no time as soon as she good home.

"daaaaaaddddddd!" she screamed.

"In here," replied Ranma, not sensing the bitterness in her tone.

"Dad! You sent me to a martial arts school! Did you know that? I bet you did! And you know what else? We have a martial arts class. And guess what? I don't know martial arts? So why is it that my dad, the famous martial arts star, can't teach his daughter something 'extremely simple'; like touching her toes to her forehead!"

Mixuki finally stopped yelling to breathe, giving Ranma some time to answer. His answer wasn't all that dignified, either.

First, he stared at her sheepishly. Then after a few moments, he answered. "Your mother thought it would be a good idea if you didn't know martial arts," he said simply.

'Mother?' thought Mixuki. 'My mother? She is about the quietest person I know. (Yes, Akane changed much, no?) She couldn't care less if I knew martial arts or not.'

Ranma, sensing Mixuki's silence, continued. "Did you know your mother was really good at martial arts? Yes, she was a regular tomboy." He cleared his throat. "anyways, your mother and I came across a lot of… _incidents_ because of the strange people we met due to martial arts."

Mixuki nodded, she knew the story of why she was a cat, and she understood that it wouldn't have happened if shampoo didn't like Ranma… if she had never met him… if he hadn't trained in china… trained martial arts. However, she learned to never regret by the age of six, when she met new friends because of her cat form. Too bad those friends were in Meka…

"Anyways," continued Ranma, "your mother thought it would be best to take it easy on you, by restraining you from martial arts all these years. But I could tell right away," Ranma had one of those, I-so-knew-that looks on his face, "that it was your gift. So I just _had_ to move us back to Tokyo, I just _had_ to enroll you into a martial arts school, don't you understand?"

Mixuki did understand. Mixuki understood that it would make Ranma a wimp if his daughter couldn't kick his enemies' behinds. Rather than arguing though, Mixuki just sighed and trudged up to her room, unsure of how to face tomorrow…

**

* * *

**

"Melleeeeee," whined Velle. "I still don't understand why you have to transfer into all Mixuki's classes! And why I have to transfer with you! Mixuki is in all the strict classes, and I had to beg Principal Sholin to _not_ have those classes!"

"Oh shut up," snapped Melle, crankily. "Transferring into the classes is all part of the plan."

"What plan?"

Melle rolled her eyes. "Let me try explaining it… again. You see, Mixuki actually has the respect of the oddballs, the only group _we_ don't have the respect of. If we befriend Mixuki, then the oddballs will worship up, and we can dump Mixuki. Plus, Mixuki is the new girl. We have to dig up dirt on her, before she can dig up dirt on us."

Velle still looked clueless. Melle rolled her eyes, grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off to Principal Sholin's office, to change their classes.

Meanwhile, Mixuki was running to school, a complete mess. She woke up late (Meka schools start later) and missed the school bus. Her shirt were mis-buttoned, her hair as uncombed, and she carried a lunchbox. Today however, she wasn't dressed more casually. She was wearing a simple blouse with girlish lace and pink ruffled collars with orange cotton pants and black leather shoes. (I know what you're thinking. If the Shiko thought that there was nothing wrong with her then… then they will now.)

She ran into her first class out of breath, right before the last bell rang. Strangely though… the class had expanded. She could on longer see the oddballs from her seat in the front (they sit in the back) because there was a new row added. Melle and Velle were sitting in the middle of the row, obscuring the view. Around them, Shiko members that she recognized were agonizing the rest of the class who dared sit near them.

Melle then leaned into her seat to whisper into Mixuki's ear from behind.

"Hi, Mixuki. Hi new best friend."

**

* * *

**

Hmmm… getting interesting… or is that just me?

Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Keep an eye out for chapter 4!

x3Michelle


End file.
